


【哈白】此世唯一的奇迹

by SpadeJack



Series: 拯救世界的n种方法 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Hero, M/M, white hat hacker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 职业英雄设定，加泰罗尼亚钢铁侠(x)黑客哈维xAI伊涅斯塔。





	【哈白】此世唯一的奇迹

 

准确来说，并非哈维发明了伊涅斯塔。哈维只是发现了它。计算机大师曾经闲来无事在数据海的茫茫算法中进行着漫无目的的“挖矿作业”——就跟发掘比特币差不多一个概念，然后，伊涅斯塔出现了。

 

很难从科学上解释这究竟是怎么一回事，不过这个世界本身就存在太多奇异了——忍者、狼人、青春永驻的精灵、呼风唤雨的法师……诸如此类。总之，哈维对那个自称伊涅斯塔的AI自打与他相识 后就赖在自己PC上一事接受良好。反正对方很乖，不是吗？哈维觉得这个不请自来的AI至少比市面上那些桌面精灵好养活多了：不用爱抚，不用投喂，完全无害，Perfect！而且他的PC上恰好没有其他任何AI的痕迹，故而完全不用考虑兼容性的问题。

 

其实这事儿想想也是蛮奇怪的：堂堂信息工程界数一数二的大佬，设计个可运行的AI程序对比他手头几个活儿绝对举手之劳的事，他却并未紧跟时代潮流，享受虚拟智能管家带来的便捷生活。据他本人所言，这是出于对他自己大脑的一点倔强的坚持——AI是永远不可能完全理解它的，既然如此，为何要在我的大脑与外界之间，平白建立一个愚钝的障碍呢？

 

然而，他发现，这个无主的AI似乎正在突破他的传统认识……

 

也许是和同一台机器里许许多多优秀的进程做着邻居，伊涅斯塔呈现出来的自我进化简直非同凡响。如果说适时地调整室内光线只能算作贴心、恰当地播放背景音乐只能算作知心的话，那么，至少在哈维编写程序时，伊涅斯塔可以心领神会、思维敏捷地为各行各目添加注释，就百分百是帮大忙了。管理后台无数次程序测试的AI甚至会好心地把潜藏的BUG一一指出来——没错，指出来。当AI已经逐渐成为哈维最亲密的伙伴，他会想着给自己设计一个可视化形象似乎挺合情合理。

 

当然，AI在这个方面也充分发挥着他的高效高能。伊涅斯塔有着自己独特的音色语气 、兴趣偏好。有时，他会和他寄居的PC主人把酒言欢——虽然AI手里的那杯酒也是虚拟的罢了。而对此，哈维只存在一点小小的疑问：你为什么不是美少女……呃，算了。

 

他有预感，假如这话真一出口，他的伊涅斯塔肯定会重新捏出一个完美无瑕的女孩儿给他——然后我的个人形象恐怕要从伟大的技术宅一路朝着OTAKU方向崩溃了。对哈维来说，现在这个神采飞扬的少年就很不错，谦逊、友善，是个真正的绅士。嗯，即使他对自己钟爱的蘑菇料理的兴趣缺缺。

 

顺便一提，仗着虚拟现实技术的发达，拥有个人形象的伊涅斯塔能够自由自在地呆在哈维家里吃饭、睡觉、踢足球。房屋的主人可以做到对成像仪投影的虚像熟视无睹，而偶来做客的友人就不一样了。曾经吐槽过哈维的生活==工作的他这次给出了更新后的见解：“别家的AI是帮人工作，你家的AI是替你生活——哦我的天，这咖啡怎么这么烫嘴？！”

 

几乎同时端起端起马克杯的哈维并不这么觉得。此刻流转于他口舌间的液体温度适中、甜度刚好。享受的同时，他想起自家的各种电器都买的智能联网款，包括咖啡机。

 

远处的伊涅斯塔把球挑起一个绚烂的弧度，绝无半点宣布负责的意思。

 

“你是这么认为的吗？”放下杯子，计算机大师从文件夹中调出了一份图表甩给对方，“我不能透露太多，但伊涅斯塔的的确确有在协助我巴萨事务所的工作。数据表明，自他加盟以来，我们解析环境、破译密码、构建行动方针等等事务的效率提升了至少五个百分点……”

 

不仅如此，伊涅斯塔也受到了职英同事们的一致好评——这点在哈维离开事务所后亦是如此。一晃就是三年，他才再次返回这里，见到留在巴塞罗那的AI。

 

“你，为什么要离开？”

 

哈维觉得他的AI在明知故问——他那么聪明，怎么可能理解不了他出走的理由呢？顶多是情感上的“不理解”……哦，AI的情感，这可真有趣。计算机天才的大脑里瞬间划过无数想法，但嘴上，他还是一五一十地解释道：“因为我在老去，而巴萨需要年轻的血液。你不一样，你可以帮助巴萨许多年。”

 

于是几秒过后，伊涅斯塔的外观头顶秃了……

 

哈维评价：“假的，你才不会变老。”

 

又刻意停顿了几秒，伊涅斯塔回答道：“真·变·老·了！你·看·我·运·算·速·度·都·减·慢·了。”

 

“哦。那好吧，告辞，我需要年轻力壮的帮手——”

 

会谈室的大门“咣唧”一声扣死了，并且挂上了锁。伊涅斯塔很生气，音响发出的声音都带着噼里啪啦的恐怖杂音：“我，以为我足够理解你了！你，就不能也试着理解下我吗？”

 

我不是为你而生的AI，但我好像，很想成为为你而生的AI……

 

“带我走。”

 

他向哈维请求道。

 

结果后者噗嗤一笑。

 

“那是当然。否则，你以为我特意回来是为了什么啊？”

 

多少岁月的沉淀，待到分离，某人才渐渐意识到那句“替你生活”的吐槽貌似有些道理。职业英雄的工作让他接触到这个世界上的诸多神奇，然而这都抵不上那个就在他身边发生的小小奇迹，能够走进他的生活，走进他的心。

 

正所谓，沉浸在数据海的天才，他的守护天使大概也并非普普通通的碳基生物吧？应该是更加具有无限可能性的东西，诉说着0与1，PUSH与POP，if与else，“char *MySweetheart = You; ”……

 

就这样，哈维轻轻松松地将（本就是他的）伊涅斯塔拐离了岗位，辅助组流失一员干将的巴塞罗那事务所对此含泪点赞——开个玩笑，巴萨正是哈维提出来的课题最大投资方。这注定是一个朝着“至死方休”去的大工程，其间，哈维负责主导这一切的推进，而伊涅斯塔则提供了相当多可行的建议：“哦？你说这里需要改？”、“好吧，我相信你‘旁观者清’的视角”、“给你设置一个权限，下次有什么问题你就自己看着微调吧”……

 

在临近大功告成之前，哈维跟陪了他大半生的AI聊道：“以前我希望你对我的理解再多一点，但从现在起，我倒希望你对我的理解别那么多。

 

“你知道吗？我开始担心你觉得他不够像我了。”言毕，他合上眼。随着脑电波彻底消失，最后的个人数据录入完毕。

 

人类无法避免老去，同理，人类无法逃离死亡。哈维深知这是不可逆的自然规律。他不喜欢它，却也没多抗拒。他只是拥有一个idea——

 

在那个无法描绘、无从丈量的世界中，伊涅斯塔与新生的智慧存在交换了一个“拥抱”的概念。

 

他们一起遨游在数据海里。

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微解释下，说这个工程“至死方休”，是因为要把老掐人类生命中的每分每秒都作为模板数据记录下来。然后的话，0与1是机械语言，PUSH与POP是汇编语言，if与else是高级语言；最后那段则是网上搜的代码情诗：  
> 只要我人生的程序不终止，你的名字一直都是我的心事。


End file.
